D Kimochi
D Kimochi (Ｄ気持 D Kimochi) is a single sung by Sanada Genichirou. Tracklist #D Kimochi #D Kimochi (Original Karaoke) #Talk Time ~Kizuku noga osoka tta~ Lyrics Kanji= フェンスの影　教室の窓に (do you love me？darling boy？) 振り向けば誰かが隠れた (don't you love me？どっちがいい？) ライバルとはたぶん違う 桃色の視線 恋とかいう戯れ言に貸せる (do you love me？darling boy？) 時間など微塵もないけど ありがとうと　この背中で 伝えるから　わかってくれ (oh no) ＤＡＮ　ＤＡＮ　ダンディズム 果てなく勝ち抜く 道の向こう　たどり着いた場所で ＤＩＮ　ＤＯＮ　ドリーミー・ベル ゆかしく　やさしい 君とも一度出会えたならば 感じ合いたい　熱いＤ気持 靴箱に忍んでた手紙 (Date me please, darling boy.) 縦書きの便箋はいいが (Trap me please, 大好きよ) ハートマークに　苛立つのは ときめいた　ゆえか？ 憧れは　所詮　憧れで (Date me please, darling boy.) この俺をしかと見ているか (Trap me,please抱きしめて) 上辺だけを　求めるなら 百年先も　応えられぬ (My God) ＤＡＮ　ＤＡＮ　ダンディズム 強さの鎧に 隠したもの　探り当てるがいい ＤＵＢＩ　ＤＵＢＩ　ダーツの ココロの真ん中 いつか一気に　貫いたなら 全部くれよう　俺のＤ気持 人生のダブルスを 送りたいとデスティニー 本気以外の　恋は無用 今から決めてる　断じて迷いはせぬ ＤＡＮ　ＤＡＮ　ダンディズム 果てなく勝ち抜く 道の向こう　たどり着いた場所で ＤＩＮ　ＤＯＮ　ドリーミー・ベル ゆかしく　やさしい 君とも一度出会えたならば 感じ合いたい　熱いＤ気持 遠い未来で　よければきっと 全部くれよう　俺のＤ気持 |-| Romaji= fensu no kage kyoushitsu no mado ni (do you love me? darling boy?) furimukeba dareka kakureta (don't you love me dochi ga ii?) raibaru towa tabun chigau momoiro no shisen koi to ka iu zaregoto ni kaseru (do you love me? darling boy?) jikan nado mijin mo nai kedo arigatou to kono senaka de tsutaeru kara wakattekure (oh no) dan dan dandizumu hatenaku kachiniku michi no mukou tadoritsuita basho de din don dorimin beru yukashiku yasashii kimi to mo ichido deaetanaraba kanji aitai atsui D Kimochi kutsubakoni shinondeta tegami (date me please, darling boy) tategaki no bisen wa ii ga (trap me please, daisuki yo) haato maaku ni iradatsu no wa tokimeita yueka? akogare wa shosen akogarede (date me please, darling boy) kono ore wo shika to mite iru ka (trap me, please dakishimete) uwabedake wo motomeru nara hyakunen saki mo kotaerarenu (my god)　　 dan dan dandizumu tsuyosa no yoroi ni kakushitamono saguri ateru ga ii dubi dubi daatsu no kokoro no mannaka itsuka ikkini tsuranuita nara zenbu kure you ore no d kimochi jinsei no daburusu wo okuritai to desutini honki igano koi wa muyou ima kara kimeteru danjite mayoi wa senu　　 dan dan dandizumu hatenaku kachi nuku michi no mukou tadoritsuita basho de din don dorimi beru yukashiku yasashii kimi to mo ichido deaeta naraba kanji aitai atsui d kimochi tooi mirai de yokereba kitto zenbu kureyou ore no d kimochi |-| English= The shadow of fence the classroom’s window (do you love me darling boy?) Making someone hide (don’t you love me what is it? Perhaps you’re not a rival Pink coloured look Sharing love or a joke (do you love me darling boy?) Not time nor particle but Thanks to this back Conveying and understanding (oh no) Dan dan dan dizumu Endless victories Behind the road, I’ll reach the place Din don dreaming bell Admiring, kind If I can see you once again I want you to feel this hot (D) feeling To hide the letter in the shoe self (date me please darling boy) The vertical writing on scroll looks good (trap me please, I like you) With the irritating heart mark Is the reason my heart throbs? The longing after all was aspiring Is what I only appear to be? To search for the surface Will take a hundred years to get the answer (my God) Dan dan dandizumu Power of the armor To expose the secret is what I want Dubi dubi datsu no At the center of the heart Someday at once it’ll go through The entire end of my D Kimochi　　 Life of doubles is Seeing off the destiny With the exception of truth, love is useless Now after deciding absolutely, I doubt Dan dan dan dizumu Endless victories Behind the way, I’ll reach the place Din don dreaming bell Admirable, kind If I can see you once again I want you to feel this hot (D) Kimochi To avoid distant future surely Everything will end, my D Kimochi Video Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Lyrics